


Sisterly Love

by Jestana



Series: 30 Days of AU [17]
Category: Victor Victoria (1982)
Genre: Alternate Univerise - Pride and Prejudice, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Toddy" falls ill and Victoria goes to visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sisterly Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 30 day AU challenge. The challenge for this one was _Plot of your favorite book_. The book I chose was **Pride and Prejudice**. No beta.

"Miss Victoria Grant here to visit her sister," the butler informed Mr. Bernstein and the others as they ate breakfast.

As the young lady in question entered, the five residents of Netherfield quickly rose to their feet. Mr. Bernstein bowed to her in greeting, the material of his coat straining slightly across his broad shoulders. "Miss Grant, this is a pleasant surprise."

"I do apologise for disturbing you at your meal." She glanced briefly at the others. Mrs. Cassady and Miss Bernstein, Mr. Bernstein's sisters, were clearly shocked and doing a poor job of hiding it. Mr. Cassady, his brother-in-law, had his eyes on his plate and didn't even look at Victoria. Mr. Marchan, his very good friend, gazed back at her calmly and seriously. She returned her attention to her host. "I've come to inquire after my sister. How is she?"

Mr. Bernstein's smile of welcome faded. "I'm afraid she's still abed. The maid I sent to her this morning tells me she is not well enough to leave it at the moment."

"May I see her?" Victoria worried even more over her sister at his report. Why must her mother attempt to manipulate situations and risk Carole's health in the process?

He nodded, a warm smile gracing his face once again as he offered her his arm. "Of course. This way, please."

She took his arm after only a moment of surprised hesitation. She hadn't expected him to show her himself. "You're all kindness, Mr. Bernstein."

"I wish I could do more for your sister," he confided, ascending the great front staircase with her. "Please don't hesitate to ask for anything that might aid in her recovery. The servants will assist you if you need it."

Victoria hid a smile at his earnestness, pleased for her sister's sake that he was so attentive. It seemed clear enough that he was well on his way to loving dear Carole. "I won't hesitate to ask if there's anything either of us will need."

"Good, good." Mr. Bernstein smiled again, but it faded when they reached a particular door. "Miss Grant is in here. Please tell her we're hoping for a swift recovery."

She nodded, the corners of her mouth twitching with the urge to smile at his earnest concern for Carole. "I will."

With that, she slipped into the room, finding it dimly lit by a roaring fire in the fireplace. As she approached the bed, her sister weakly asked, "Letice?"

"It's just me, I'm afraid," Victoria replied, setting her bonnet on the table beside the bed. "I hope you're not disappointed."

A weak smile lit Carole's pale face. "Vickie, what are you doing here?"

"I'm going to look after my dear Carole, of course." She perched on the bed and took her sister's hands in hers.

Carole barely squeezed her hands. "I'm glad you're here, dearest Vickie."

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be." Before she'd even finished the sentence, Carole's eyes slid closed and her hands slipped limply from Victoria's grasp. A quick check assured her that her sister had simply fallen asleep. She leaned forward and kissed Carole's forehead. "Sleep well, dear one. You need it."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I made Toddy a woman. It was the only way it could work. Besides, he makes it clear in the stage production that he'd rather be a woman.


End file.
